


Flower Picking

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Tumblr prompt fics [43]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Lancelot gets lost picking flowers in the woods outside Camelot and Leon comes to find him.
Relationships: Lancelot/Leon (Merlin)
Series: Tumblr prompt fics [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Flower Picking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simoneleona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simoneleona/gifts).



Maybe Lancelot should have asked for a map, or let Merlin go with him when he'd offered. The knight wanted to do something nice for Leon by himself though, to pay him back for looking after him so well even before they'd started courting, and when he'd saw Gwen carrying flowers she'd picked for Morgana, he thought that was the perfect gesture. Except that he'd apparently overestimated his navigational skills and while wandering off the road looking for the most beautiful blossoms, he'd gotten turned around. Given that the last time he'd been out here in the woods outside Camelot he'd been fighting a griffin and ended up being carried into the city while unconscious, perhaps he should have considered that he actually had next to no knowledge of the terrain or any trails. He wandered somewhat aimlessly, sure that he hadn't strayed that far from the path but unsure in which direction it lay. Just as the sun was creeping towards the horizon and Lancelot was starting to get worried, he saw the gleam of golden hair through the woods ahead of him. The sight of Leon was always enough to make his heart beat faster, but doubly so now. He ran to him, throwing his arms around his neck with his wildflowers still clutched in one hand and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

"How'd you know to come find me?" He asked as Leon brought his hands up to hold his waist.

"When I didn't see you for a few hours, I asked Merlin where you were. He didn't want to say at first, but eventually he told me you were out here picking flowers. I thought I'd come find you."

"I wanted them to be a surprise," Lancelot said, a little disappointed. He'd been planning to leave the flowers in Leon's chambers with a cute little note, though he would have had to have Gwen transcribe it since he was still learning to write. Though on the other hand, maybe Leon would have thought his poor spelling and horrible handwriting was cute. If he could read it.

"Let me see them?" He asked, and shyly he brought the bouquet down from behind his boyfriend's head. Instantly the other knight curled his hand around Lancelot's where it held the flowers and he pulled them to his face with a smile. "They're beautiful. Now I know why you took so long; you must've searched each of a dozen meadows for their most perfect flower." Lance felt heat rise in his cheeks as he blushed, and he was glad for his tanned complexion since his face wouldn't turn so visibly red. "But none of them are as lovely or as sweet as you." This time he had to turn his face away in embarrassment until Leon took gentle hold of his jaw to make him look up and kiss him.


End file.
